The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for removal of back hair and, more particularly, to such apparatus and methods that allow a man to remove hair from the back, shoulder and arms without a blade touching the skin.
For cosmetic reasons, men may wish to remove hair from the back, shoulders and arms. The difficulty is that these parts of the body are not easily visible. Furthermore, skin irritation caused by cutting hair is commonplace. Devices in the prior art for reaching these areas with a blade are not entirely satisfactory since shaving with a blade must be done with care and is often painful at times. In addition, this often requires the use of a three way mirror which is awkward and time consuming.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method or apparatus to remove hair, especially men's hair, from the back, shoulder and arms easily and without pain or irritation.